It is known that conduit structures that are exposed to turbulent fuel flow may, under some circumstances, acquire an electrostatic (or static electric) charge. Left unabated, electrostatic charge buildup can lead to spontaneous discharge if and when the charge exceeds the breakthrough voltage between the charged element and nearest ground which may ultimately lead to failure of the conduit requiring replacement. Accordingly, it is common to provide a conductive path to the vehicle ground plane to discharge any static charge that may be developed in conduits such as fuel delivery modules for vehicles. Plastic materials employed for fuel delivery module, such as polyoxymethylene (POM), are generally not conductive and so are typically combined or impregnated with conductive additives (such as carbon powders, carbon fibers or stainless steel fibers) to increase conductivity. These additives generally reduce the tensile or creep strength of the material and may react differently when exposed to environmental input such as heat and fuel compared to the base plastic. Further, these materials may be higher cost and require more complex processing. Accordingly, it is preferred to minimize the use of these conductive additives.
Accordingly, due to its lower cost and higher strength it is desirable to use non-conductive polyoxymethylene in fuel modules for vehicles. In addition, it is desirable to use a non-conductive polyoxymethylene that can be made conductive without a reduction in material strength or performance. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.